runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Owen G Walker
Biography Owen G. Walker was born into a middle class family in a decent neighborhood in Varrock. When he was 7 years old, he attended a martial arts school, one of the best in the city, and trained until he was 17. During these years, he also did boxing and mixed martial arts. He wanted to be many things as a kid, but eventually decided to enlist in the Gielinor Marines right after highschool. It was clear that Owen was a very caring person, wanting to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. He ended up serving two tours in Iraq, and one in Afghanistan. Becausing of witnessing the many terrible things of War, Owen did get a minor form of PTSD, he may have nightmares, flash backs, or become very anxious. But with this, he developed a deep hatred for those that cause harm to the innocents, such as the terrorists who terrorized villages. After coming home, Owen decided to become an armed security guard for a bank, and took a part time job at the Sheriff's department as a fire arms instructor. A few years into being a security guard, and stopping several thefts, one of the worst bank robberies occurred in Gielinor. 13 dead, and dozens of others wounded. Owen wasn’t able to stop the gunmen, and was shot twice, as well as tossed through a window by one with super natural strength. He most likely couldn’t have taken these men alone, but he blamed himself and underwent depression. Owen wasn't himself for a long time, his PTSD hitting him harder than ever during these times. After thoughts of commiting suicide, he decided that was selfish and not a solution. He saw that people with powerful abilities were popping up, and also an increase in crime,he decided that he was best qualified, and was in his best interests to do something about it. He became a masked vigilante, and lets out all of his anger on the criminals he comes face to face with. History Chapter 6: 'Was seen in the Draynor and Lumbridge area, stopping multiple crimes. Because of the lack of heroes, Owen has stepped up to mainly stop crimes that don't involve powers, but has had his fair share of encounters with those with abilities. He usually stays south of Falador and Varrock, but can travel to those cities there too, he typically does this when he hears about crimes. Personality and Description Owen has always been a caring and thoughtful person, his family and friends always came first. Desipte being a changed person after the war, he still jokes around and is overall a friendly person, or atleast can fake it, but there are times were he is genuine. He is loyal and true to his word. However, once he puts on his costume he becomes a different entity. An entity that is much more than a person, that seeks to hunt injustice. He is merciless, and will kill if he ultimately has to. In terms of looks, he is a decent looking guy of white and latino origin. He has olive skin, a well toned and muscular body, light brown hair, and brown eyes with the occasional beard. He is 6'0, and about 190 lbs. Abilities/Skills Despite having no powers, Owen is well versed in various forms of combats and handy skills. *'Expert Martial Artists: 'When he was 7 years old, he started his training, and ended it when he was 17. He primarily focused on chinese martial arts, but did boxing and MMA with this. After joining the Marines, he learned military combat skills. *'Expert Strategist: 'Owen is a very tactical person, and has always been, even before joining the marines. He can remain calm through stressful situations, and is used to situations. This makes Owen a clever fighter and planner. *'Expert in Weapons: 'Due to his martial arts training, he had the privalage to be taught how to use weapons, ranging from throwing stars, eskrimas, bow staffs, knives, etc. His marine career also helped him refine his skills as well as teach him how to use other weapons. *'Expert MarksmanShip: 'He served as an infantryman in the marines, and is well versed in fire arms, as he also is a part time fire arms instructor at the Sheriff's department. *'Great Will: 'BEcause Owen has experienced many deep problems in life, as well as over come them, he has a stronger mindset than most. This gives him mild resistance against psychic attacks or manipulations, this also extends to forms of hypnosis or drugs. Equipment When not in costume Self Defense knife.jpg Mini flashlight.jpg|Compact with great light capability Marine corps pistol.jpg|Located on his right hip Multi Tool.jpg *'Self Defense Knife *'Muti Tool' *'Mini Flashlight' *'M9 berreta: '''He has a licence for concealed carry. When in Costume It is very tactical and reminiscent of a SWAT uniform P220.jpg|Back up fire arm when in costume Combat Knife.jpg|A knife carried in costume Collapsible batons.jpeg|He carries two batons on both sides of his hips Gun taser.jpg|He carries multiple cartridges with it. taser.jpg|A standard taser for close quarters MAce.jpg Multi Tool.jpg Police Grade flashlight.jpg|A powerful flashlight. *'Kevlar Hood: A hood made of kevlar that covers most of his face that gives resistance against temperatures and abrasions/slashes. *'Level 3II Vest: '''Capable of stopping most handgun rounds, it has some padding on it in the insides to reduce trauma. *'Duty Belt: 'He carries a gun taser, a normal taser, combat knife, two collapsible batons, a first aid kit, a flash light, a multi tool, and a few pouches to carry stuff. It has slings on it to his shoulders that evens the weight. *'Black Tactical Boots and Pants *'Black Kevlar Sleeves: '''These sleeves protect against direct knive slashes and heat. *'Tactical Gloves: 'It has reinforced Knuckle padding, and can deflect blades and gives grip. *'Black Elbow and Knee Pads: 'Used to reduce Trauma and can deflect direct knive stabs. *'P220: '''A handgun, only used as a last resort located on his right ankle. Vest.jpg|A level 3II vest that is worn in costume. SWAT pads.jpg|Worn on elbows and knees kevlar sleeves.jpg|Protective sleeves against abrasions, knife slashes, and heat duty belt rig.jpg|Owen wears a duty belt except without a fire arm on it. black pants.jpg tactical gloves.jpg|Protective Gloves p220.jpg|Worn on a right ankle holster under pants. Kevlar Hood.jpg|A protective Hood Owen plans to continually upgrade his costume. Weaknesses *Is still human *His anxiousness can strike up at any time.